Spring time fun
by spacewolft57
Summary: A short story that I was inspired to write after I first saw a certain Kim Possible Fan Art Picture. Please read and review


Author's Note: This is a story that I've thought about writing ever since I saw a certain Fan Art Picture drawn Kim Possible Fan Artist, Goofmore. This story is really all by itself and doesn't really fall into any of my others. A little background first. It's Kim and Ron's Senior Year of high school; they've been dating for about five to six months, and its spring. So here we go please review to story I would like to hear what you have to say about the story.

It was a pleasant Monday noon in Middleton. It was late in the month of March and it was Spring Break time for the students of the city. This included the world-renowned teen hero, Kim Possible. It was just slightly after noon, and Kim was outside in her driveway getting ready to wash her red sports car, that her parents had gotten for her for her birthday. However, there was one thing, or better, one person missing. Kim's partner in crime fighting, and boyfriend Ron Stoppable, had promised that he'd be over to help her wash the car.

Kim glanced down at her watch and then out to the sidewalk.

"Well, he's late, but there's no shock value there," Kim said to herself, but still had a loving grin on her face.

A moment after Kim had said those words, she heard her beau's voice call out, "Sorry I'm late KP."

Kim looked again and saw Ron jogging up the driveway. Ron jogged his way up to Kim, wrapped his arms around her, giving her a warm hug and a peck on the cheek. Then he said, "The snooze button on my alarm clock gave out this morning and didn't wake me up."

Kim giggled and replied, "I'm surprised it lasted this long with as much as you use it."

"Hey, once or twice a day isn't that much."

"For a sloth maybe."

"Hey"

"Sorry baby. You ready to help me out?"

"Sure. Hey where are your folks?"

"Mom and Dad took the Tweebs to a soccer tournament in Upperton. They'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Oh, okay. So, where do we start?"

"Can you go over and get the water hose, turn the water on, and bring the hose over here?"

"Sure thing KP."

So Ron started walking over to the side of the house where the hose reel was. He started to bend down to turn the water on, when a mischievous idea popped into his mind."

"A sloth eh? More like a sly fox babe," Ron whispered to himself.

Ron wheeled the hose reel over to the sports car and asked, "What part do you want hosed down first?"

Kim stopped going through the bucket of car cleaning supplies and pointed to the hood of the cope and said, "Wet down the hood first and we'll go from there."

"Will do KP," Ron said and grinned evilly.

Ron then started acting like he was having trouble getting the hose nozzle to open. He fused with it a few moments until Kim noticed he was having difficulties with it.

"Ron stop playing around and hose the car."

"I'm trying Kim, but this nozzle seems to be stuck. It won't open."

Kim put a hand on her hip, leaned a bit, sighed and said, "Never send a man to do a woman's job." Then Kim started walking over to Ron.

As Kim approached, Ron thought to himself, "Oh now you're really in for it baby."

As soon as Kim was within about four to three feet of Ron, he opened the hose nozzle full force causing water to just spray all over Kim soaking her from head to toe and her green top & blue jeans outfit. After about ten seconds of hosing Kim down, Ron stopped the water, but he was already busting out laughing uncontrollably. While still laughing Ron looked over at his soaked girlfriend. Now from Kim's anger expression on her face, one would have sworn that her red hair was actually burning flames.

"RON STOPPABLE! YOU ARE SOOOOOOO DEAD!"

Ron continued to laugh, however he noticed Kim getting closer and his laughter stopped as he said, "Ugh oh!"

Ron dropped the hose and sprinted off around the car and Kim followed. They both were running round and round the car for a few moments.

"Come on Kim, can't you take a joke. Ha ha funny joke baby," Ron tried to calm his girlfriend.

"DON'T YOU BABY ME RON STOPPABLE!"

After rounding the car for about the fifth time, Ron gave a sprint for the fence that divided the front yard from the back. Amazingly Ron was able to jump over the fence without ripping his pants and plus he landed on his feet. After Ron got over the brief shock of his accomplishment, he darted further into the backyard.

In Kim's backyard was a big in-ground pool, and to its northwest was the small storage building that the Possible family used for storing the pool supply. This is where Ron sought safety. He ducked behind the shed and waited while also catching his breath. Ron went around to the East Side of the shed and began to look out onto the backyard very slowly. Ron was still panting a bit as he said to himself, "I...think...I...lost...her."

However, then Ron noticed his earlier water weapon that was now stretched across the West Side of the yard. Ron's eyes followed the hose and then he slowly turned around and started to grin extremely nervously.

As Ron finished turning, standing there, still dripping wet, was Kim. Only now Kim was the one with the evil grin on her face. She was holding the water hose nozzle in her hands.

"Surprise!"

And with that Kim opened the hose full force and soaked her boyfriend. Only with the force of the water, Ron tried to escape and held up his arms. As he was backing up to try and escape, Ron didn't notice that he was running out of ground to walk on. Plus, Kim wasn't letting Ron get away. For each step Ron took backward, Kim took a step forward. So it was not long until Ron's ground ran out and he fell backward right into the Possible family pool.

Ron fell in with a splash and once he did, it was Kim's turn to burst out laughing. She turned off the hose and fell to the ground laughing. Now Ron was completely soaked in his normal red jersey and cargo pants outfit. Though while Kim was experiencing her giggle fit, she failed to notice Ron's next plan. After a minute or so, Kim managed to turn her out loud laughing fit to small controllable chuckle. Kim got back to her feet and stared down into the pool. Only Kim was unable to find Ron in the pool. Her laughter had stopped as she said, "Okay Ron where are you?"

When she still did not receive an answer, Kim got a bit closer to the pool and began scanning over the pool. However, not a single sign of her boyfriend could be seen. What Kim did not notice was that when she was laughing so hard that her eyes were closed, Ron swam his way to the side of the pool and got out. Ron then managed to sneak around behind Kim and waited for just the right moment.

Now that moment had come. Kim was still standing looking over the pool when she heard Ron's voice say, "Booyah Baby!"

Kim spun around quick enough to see Ron lunge at her. Ron grabbed Kim in a bear hug and sent them both into the pool so that now they were now completely soaked to the bone. They quickly came bobbing back up to the surface, but Ron came up and started laughing out loud again. Ron looked over at Kim who shook her head ferociously to try and get some of the water off of her hair. Only this caused Ron to only laugh harder. Kim turned and though she tried to come across as angry, there was a loving grin on her face as she said, "Ronald Dean Stoppable! You've got me completely soaked. I'll be getting water out of my ears for weeks. Do you know how much these jeans cost?"

Kim continued in her rambling rant a few more seconds, that is until Ron stopped laughing, swam closer to her and planted a kiss right on her lips. After they kissed for a few seconds, Ron drew back and gave Kim a wide loving grin. Again, Kim wanted to be mad, but she couldn't help but grin just like her boyfriend.

Kim crossed her arms and said, "Do you think that gets you off the hook?"

Ron smiled broader and replied, "No, but this will."

Ron again got close to Kim; he wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and began kissing her in a deep loving kiss. After a second, Kim put her arms around Ron's neck and became engulfed in the moment they were sharing.

After a minute or two, they broke, but they were still holding one another. Ron looked deep into Kim's eyes and said, "I love you KP."

Kim, still smiling replied, "I love you too Ron. You're just lucky you know how to get on my good side."

"You know you can never stay mad at me KP," Ron answered still looking deep into Kim's eyes.

"You're right, I can't," Kim said as she pulled Ron's head back close to her. They then kissed yet again as they continued floating in the pool and not a single dry bone to them.

End  
>Author's Note: Wow, I started out not thinking this would turn out to be over two pages and yet here I am with six pages. I really enjoyed this story. It's just a simple story that shows the love between Kim and Ron and the fun they always have with one another. I hope you enjoyed the story. And thank you every one that have reviewed my other stories.<p> 


End file.
